Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)
|artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |year = 1956 (2013) |dlc = March 1, 2018 (JDU) March 29, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Purple |pc = Blue (K2014) (Remake) |gc = White (Arrows) (K2014) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 81 |nowc = DayO (K2014) KIDSDayO (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Main coach Josias Rodrigues https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=435s&v=eB6lAi_pveM Backup dancers Jake Landgrebe (Left) Mark Ysaguirre (Right) }}"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" by (covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a boy in a black skeleton costume with red outlined bones. He also wears a coat and a top hat. Background The routine takes place in a dark jungle in the midnight, with some purple and white skulls, a purple sky and a big purple moon. The dancer is accompanied by two backup dancers - a boy in a black skeleton costume with light blue bones and a bowler hat, and another one with purple bones. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move in this routine. Gold Move: Shake your arms in a perpendicular pose. Dayo gm 1.png|Gold Move (K2014) Kidsdayo gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) Trivia *This is the second song by Harry Belafonte song in the series, after Jump in the Line. **However, this is the first of his songs in the Kids series. * The routine s skeleton theme is likely a reference to the fact the song was featured in the film . * An avatar for the routine can be found in the files, but it cannot be unlocked. ** However, it is available on . * The extra sound effects from the version are removed in the remake. * On the notification, Harry Belafonte is credited as the artist. * On , the song title is shortened to Day O. Gallery Game Files Dayo jdk14 cover generic.png|'' '' KIDSDayO Cover Generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) KIDSDayO Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSDayO Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Kidsdayo p1 ava.png|Avatar on and Now Kidsdayo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Dayo jdk2014 menu.png|'' '' on the menu kidsdayo jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) kidsdayo jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) kidsdayo jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Fearlesspiratekids kidsdayo jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others Dayo no gui.png|No GUI Videos Official Audio Harry Belafonte - Banana Boat (Day-O) Audio Gameplays Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Kids 2014 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2017 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance 2018 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Now Extractions Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Covered Category:Kids Mode Category:Josh Killacky Category:Jake Landgrebe Category:Mark Ysaguirre